


Last Moments

by Bowloflamps



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e22 The Hole in the Heart, M/M, Oops, Sadness, because apparently I love making myself cry, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowloflamps/pseuds/Bowloflamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life doesn't go the way you wanted it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> the scientific inaccuracies make this even more sad.

Vincent was panicking as he was handed a small ringing cellphone and told to answer it and sound like Booth.

“Agent Booth here,” he spoke in his best Booth voice (which he had totally not been practicing with Wendell).

In a split second he heard the crash of glass and then Booth tackled him to the ground. When everything seemed to be safe Brennan asked if they were alright and booth got up and he tried to get up with him, but something was wrong. Brennan shouted to booth and then there was panic. Booth was putting pressure on Vincent’s chest and Brennan was really worried. Booth asked him if he could hear him, he nodded in response. Then, things seemed to go hazy. He couldn’t move his legs no matter what did and his back felt warm and tingly and kind of wet. He felt light headed and heavy. He felt a lot but also the absence of a lot. His mind phase in and out from the world around him, it went from him mind to Brennan and booth, he missed a couple of moments. One minute Brennan looked just concerned then the next she was kneeling next to him crying. Then he connected together what was happening: he was dying.

These were going to be his last moments.

 _“Well then it is time to get my shit together.”_ Vincent thought as he tried his best to think rationally.He has to close any loose ends that he possibly can.

Brennan and Booth were there and that is nice and all, he loves them and they love him and care about him, but he is pretty sure they will be able to handle this together. No loose ends that can't be closed with out him there.

Angela and Hodgins, pretty much the same…

There is really one person he needs to talk to. There is only one person he actually wants to talk to. He needs to get him; he needs to talk to him. He phases back in and Brennan is crying and telling him to stay conscious. He gathers enough energy and focuses on speaking. “ C-can I use your phone?” Vincent speaks, it kind of burns but he can do this. He has to do this.

Brennan and booth look confused. 

“Of course, Vincent,” Booth speaks up trying to hide the pain he is feeling, “Who do you want to call.” Vincent nods his head as best as he can, trying to save as much energy as he can for the conversation he was about to have.

“Can you call Wendell?” He responds and tears begin to form in his eyes, distorting his vision, but he can clearly see another stab of silent pain in Brennan and booth’s faces. “O- Okay.” Booth chokes as he turns to Brennan with a look asking for Wendell’s number and she understands…

He is going to miss Booth and Dr. Brennan so much, he doesn’t want to go. He doesn’t want to miss all the moments in their lives: When they finally get together, when they get married, when they have children… That’s when he realizes that he hasn’t really experienced those moments in his own life. He will never get to marry Wendell and they will never adopt their own child together. He won’t get to work in this lab with his best friends anymore. He won’t be able to do all the things he wanted to do. He won’t get to go on a road trip with Wendell like he wanted to.

Oh god Wendell will meet his parents for the first time at his funeral. They had been together for so long now and for the past couple months they had been planning on taking a trip to his hometown. It would have been next month…

He needs to bring himself back together for the conversation, he can’t let Wendell know. He has to have one last normal conversation with him. He has to give all the closure that he can to Wendell and to himself.

A phone pressed against his ear brings him back to reality. Sitting beside him on the floor and holding the phone to his ear is Brennan, still holding his hand, he can’t feel it and he doesn’t know when she began but he knows it’s been a while.

The phone picks up after 3 rings, as usual. ( _“It’s enough to seem like you aren’t always glued to your phone, but it doesn’t keep them waiting for too long.”_ Wendell replied when Vincent asked him about it after noticing the pattern. Vincent never let it go after that. )

“Wendell Bray” he hears the voice say on the other end, Booth obviously never gave him his number.

"Yeah, I know who you are. Stop rubbing it in."

“Vincent! Whose phone are you on?” Wendell responds with a laugh and for a second he forgets what’s happening. Is this the last time he will be able to hear that laugh?

“I’m on Booth’s phone, so don’t really have much time, but I wanted to talk to you.” It’s not exactly a lie.

“Why are you on Booth’s phone?”

“Long story, again, not much time.”

“You sound sick or something, are you okay? What’s going on?” Oh crap of course Wendell would notice, he notices the smallest cough he makes 2 rooms away.

"I’m okay, or rather, I will be okay, don’t worry, Bray, I know how to take care of myself."

“That’s what you always say Vinny, then you are in bed for two days nearly dying. Are you sure you don’t want me to bring you something? Why are you calling in the first place, not that I don’t love getting calls from my adorable boyfriend while he’s supposed to be working, but it’s not exactly normal…”

"You don’t have to bring me anything I’m absolutely sure it will go away soon. The workday is going pretty slow, I’m on a break and I just wanted to talk to you. So, what are you "

“Well, you know there is always something to do, and Brennan will always find it sooner or later. I’m just reading, there isn’t much on T.V. today.”

“Oh what are you reading?” He needs to keep this going as long as he can.

“The book you gave me, Good Omens.”

“Oh, awesome! How do you like it so far?”

“It’s really amazing, I love it!”

“Not as amazing as you.” Vincent began to feel more dizzy and weak. He didn’t know how much longer he could go.

“Oh, Vincent, don’t get all sweet…” Vincent cut him off, no matter how much he wanted to hear Wendell’s voice.

“No, really, Wendell, I really want you to know you are amazing. You are one of the strongest people I know and I believe you can get through anything. I love you so much, you know that right? I want you to know that i know you love me.

“If anything happens to me Wendell I don’t want you to be caught up in it for too long, ya know? Jus’ keep moving forward. I don’t want you to be hurt for too long… I want you to be happy. You deserve it, you are an adorable and amazing human being Wendell bray.” He was trying with all the energy he still had to sound casual but he really couldn’t. There was nothing casual happening.

He was so close to death and he had to let Wendell know how much he loves him. He needed Wendell to know that everything would be alright and that he knew he would be able to get past this. God he really doesn’t want to put Wendell through the amount of pain he was about to put him through.

It's nearly impossible to make that sound casual and even if he could, he was losing so much blood and the ambulance would be here any minute. Vincent went to medical school. He was a forensic anthropologist, well, intern forensic anthropologist; he knew how long it would take to bleed out from a wound like this. He knew how much longer he had left.

“Yes Vincent I know and I love you too Vincent. Why are you acting so weird? I really think you are keeping something from me.” Wendell asked and Vincent could feel the concern in his voice.

“No, no… Just tired and thinking about… About other cases… tell me, Wendell: If I was dying right now, what would you want to tell me?” Okay he couldn’t hold it back he was now crying, Brennan was crying, and Booth was crying (That’s a first), everyone was crying.

“I guess I would want to tell you… that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Vincent, you came into my life like the sun after a storm. I would want to tell you that you are the smartest, wittiest, funniest, most talented, and beautiful person I have ever known and will ever know. I can’t imagine what my life would be like if I hadn’t met you. I love you, Vincent Nigel Murray. I love you, and I will always love you.” He could hear him sniffling on the other end, trying to cover it up. Wendell wasn’t one to let anyone know he was crying. That doesn’t mean he was good at not letting people know, “Why do you ask?”

“i was jus’ looking over some cases n’ I saw something that got me thinking...”

"Yeah some of those case files can get really sad. Anyway, I should really get going I have an appointment to go to but if you need me call me, okay?” there was a lot of concern in Wendell’s voice, like he knew that Vincent was lying. Which is understandable; Vincent has never been great at lying.

"Okay... I love you, Wendell, and I always will." Vincent spoke carefully trying to not mix up or slur his words, even though he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"I love you too Vincent, see you soon!" then nothing.

“Good bye Wendell” he said to the dead air on the phone, it was over.

The tears had stopped running down his cheeks. He didn’t have any energy left. He saw Brennan hand the phone back to booth, or, he thinks he did, everything has gone blurry at this point. He couldn’t feel anything, there’s no pain. By the second things get blurrier, he hadn’t noticed while he was talking to Wendell. It’s happening rapidly and the fear is setting in. He notices that Booth and Brennan are trying to talk to him but their voices sound so distant, like they are at the opposite end of a large tunnel.

As seconds go by he feels weaker and weaker, and more and more afraid.

“Please don’t make me leave,” he says using what is left of his energy, “I r-really love being here"

“You don’t have to go Vincent, we love you here too! You don't have to go if you don't want to go!” Vincent hears Brennan say from a far off point

“P- Please, don’t make me g-go…” Everything around him is disappearing,

“I- It's been r-really lovely b-being h-h-h-here…”

**Author's Note:**

> shhhhh it totally takes this long to die from a bullet wound.
> 
> feel free to let the pain out in the comments.


End file.
